


more than you know

by anonymongoose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymongoose/pseuds/anonymongoose
Summary: youre not an entirely forgettable pawn in his story
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	more than you know

There’s something wrong with Eren.

You look around at your comrades. The air around cramped kitchen table tense enough to choke the room. Eren is looking down at table, eyes unfocused, in deep enough thought that he was holding a spoonful of broccoli and cheese soup to his lips without actually eating it. The idle chatter from your comrades around you felt out of place when you noticed it. And from the looks of everyone’s forced conversation and the looks on Armin and Mikasa’s faces, you’re not the only one who’s noticed. 

There’s something wrong with Eren and the people he depends on are choosing to ignore it. 

It’s not the first time this happens. Eren’s flashbacks have become a regular occurrence; it must be emotionally draining to deal with every stray memory. 

But even so! Someone has to be there for Eren. 

For the time being you turn away from the scene with a frustrated frown and an audible huff. It calls everyone’s attention for a moment. 

_

“Eren,” you call after him. He has a habit of going out for fresh air every now and then. It must have been a bad one- he’s got that thousand yard stare that’s become present more frequently. It’s only a matter of time before it’s there to stay. But he turns to you, at least, trying to be as strong as ever. “Hey.” 

Asking if he’s alright would be redundant. “Is there any way I can help you?” 

He almost looks taken aback, puzzled. “N-No, you don’t need to bother with that. I can handle i-“

You huff. You’re doing that more frequently, too. “Honestly. I hate when you do that. You’re keeping so many awful things to yourself, and I understand why. But I want to acknowledge your feelings. It can’t be easy.” 

Eren’s lips are drawn into a tight line. “It’s really not your business.” There’s the intense look in his eyes. It never fails to inspire you to have strength. 

“I know it isn’t. But even so… I need you to know that if you ever feel like you’re about to explode? I’m a person you can turn to. I won’t pretend to be a part of the grand scheme of things, but I care about you. And I can listen.” 

His eyes shine with something. Determination. Resolution. Resignation. “Well, thanks for that. I’ll let you know if I ever need the help.” 

You realize you were a fool to expect more. Your crew and his were never the closest. He was simply a fellow trainee you passed by every once in a while. But out of those people, you’re one of the ones who has remained. And while you still live, if Eren Jaeger needs a person to help him wade through the angry storm in his head- you’ll be available. 

Unexpectedly, Eren smiles at you. There’s that truly kind side of the coin. A signature of the boy who cares so deeply. He says your name softly, “really, thank you. Just hearing that… it’s really a relief to have people like you around.” 

You huff. Again. “Anyone would have done the same.” 

The smile on his lips lingers a second longer before it is replaced by his excellent pokerface. “Seriously, though. I’m alright. I just needed some time for myself.”

“If you wanted time for yourself, you picked the worst place to go. But I can show you a pretty good spot. If you wanna humor me?” 

You watch him consider it. “Why not. Show me the way.”  
-

It was relatively easy to climb up onto the roof from the second story hallway window of the cabin. You take Eren to the spot by the fireplace stem. “Now, no one’ll bother you,” you chuckle, patting his shoulder twice and turning away to leave him alone- slip back into the cabin. “Hey,” he calls after you this time and you stop to hear him out, turning to him slightly. “I really appreciate it.” This alone makes your heart race, but you ignore it. With a nod, you leave him be.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. So basically I love Eren and wrote this as a self insert from my perspective kind of? If I were part of what was left of the scouts I'd want to help Eren where the others don't seem to. 
> 
> Nothing happens aside from comfortable interactions, but he holds you in a higher regard than you think. You're not the total background character you perceive yourself to be.


End file.
